Heart of Darkness
by HikaruWinter
Summary: La oscuridad siempre ha vivido en el corazón de Naruto, aunque no se diera cuenta hasta que la enfrentó en la Cascada de la Verdad.
1. Despertar

**Notas**: Dedicado a **Anata Yume**. Espero que te guste. Hace mucho tiempo que te lo debo, siento la tardanza :'3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Un día se despertó.

Eso era todo.

No sabía cuando ni porqué.

Un día empezó a existir.

¿La razón?

Odio.

Tristeza.

Amargura.

Repulsión.

Rabia.

Ira contenida en el fondo de un corazón herido, hecho trizas una y otra vez, pero que se mantenía unido a pesar de todo.

Estaba atrapado allí, en la profundidad, rodeado de la oscuridad de un corazón que era y no era el suyo, que estaba y no estaba ahí, que, al igual que él, se fortalecía y debilitaba pero de una manera inversa.

Cuando él se hacía más fuerte era cuando los fragmentos se separaban, amenazaban con destrozarse para siempre y nunca más volver a ser uno, aniquilando la '_persona'_, dándole poder, dándole fuerza, dándole un sitio seguro en aquella oscuridad.

La oscuridad era inevitable. Todos vivimos con algo de oscuridad en el corazón.

Algunos más que otros.

Algunos disimulándolo mejor que otros.

Pero oscuridad era oscuridad.

Y él sabía que si en verdad tenía nombre, si en verdad existía, él era la encarnación misma de esa oscuridad.

_Yami_.

Sombra.

Le gustaba ese nombre.

Le gustó que aquella criatura le diera un nombre, fuere cual fuere.

Porque no estaba solo.

Mucha gente se jacta de estar sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, solo, sin compañía, amigos, _amor_.

Él no.

Aquella criatura no pertenecía allí, lo sabía.

Pero su presencia era reconfortante. Lo suficiente como para que, de vez en cuando, le echara una mano para que la '_persona_', aquel que le había creado, dado forma, alimentado, sucumbiera ante sus tentaciones, ante la ira que él representaba.

El zorro decía que, entre él y la '_persona_', él era su favorito. Y eso le gustaba.

Poder.

Poder inagotable, infinito, y solo para él, la '_persona'_ demasiado ofuscada, demasiado asustada de emplear aquel poder y herir accidentalmente a sus amigos.

Amigos.

¡Ja!

¿Quién los necesitaba?

Él no. Pero la '_persona_' sí.

A él no le gustaban. Hacían fuerte a la '_persona_', restringían su influencia -aunque, a veces, cuando algo les pasaba, le daban un poder inconmensurable casi comparable al que el demonio ofrecía.

Permitiría que la 'persona' tuviera amigos, sí. Pero tan solo porque le daba una posibilidad, desde las profundidades de la oscuridad, de aquello que le rodeaba, de la nada y el todo, de emerger, de salir a la superficie y dejar fluir sus sentimientos junto con aquella extraña energía.

La culpa que la '_persona_' sintiera luego solo le haría más fuerte.

Más fuerte, más sólido.

Pronto adquiriría un cuerpo, una forma sólida.

Y entonces podría tomar el control.

Definitivamente.

Y la '_persona_' se volvería Yami. Y Yami se volvería Naruto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por comentar a quien lo haga.

Meh, se que es corto. Tengo planeados tres o cuatro caps más. ¿Los escribo? ¿No? ¿Merece la pena siquiera el esfuerzo en publicarlos? Vosotros diréis.

El review es vuestra voz, usadlo o no hay conti, majos.

**HikaruWinter.**

**PD:** Mi inner me está pegando el sarcasmo owoU


	2. Iguales

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Yami se revolvía entre las sombras, despertando momentáneamente de su volátil sueño.

Algo le ocurría a su '_persona_'.

Sonrió.

Bien, eso significaría más poder, más fuerza, más sustancia para sus miembros translúcidos y su cabello lacio. Quizá la suficiente como para poder presentarse ante la jaula del Kyuubi.

La sonrisa se volvió sardónica, un tinte de sed de sangre bordeando las pupilas rojas, dilatadas, que contrastaban con la córnea negra de su ojos.

Si algo era definido, diferente a la apariencia del original, eran sus ojos.

Él estaba orgulloso de ellos.

Kyuubi estaba orgulloso de ellos.

Eran su único orgullo, y el orgullo, aunque en menor cantidad, también le otorgaba cierto poder. El poder sentir el calor que emanaba de sus palmas cuando cerraba su mano en un puño era un ejemplo.

Le agradaba el calor.

Era, de alguna manera, relajante, reconfortante.

Pero no suficiente.

Él quería un calor abrasador, ardiente.

O no.

Aún le dolía el torso cuando le pidió a Kyuubi, durante un ataque de ira de la '_persona_', que le envolviera en llamas.

Para lo único que había servido era para otorgarle a la bola de pelo su puesto, dejando que este tomase control, el ardiente calor destruyendo a los clones que sostenían al Kazekage -el pequeño brillo de envidia de su alma, aunque diminuto, le había otorgado solidez por casi una semana y aún continuaba-.

Quizá si aquel chico moría, él adquiriría más poder.

Pero no.

De toda la gente que quería ver muerta, bajo el yugo y la fuerza bruta, absoluta, de un vengativo demonio zorro, aquel chico no formaba parte.

En realidad, aquel pelirrojo era la excepción a la norma.

Era como el original.

Era como él.

Era como si ambos se hubieran combinado en uno y llegado a la perfección.

Había sufrido el dolor que durante años le nutrió y dio fuerzas, que apretó su propio espíritu y casi le asfixió en varias ocasiones -así de fuerte era su sentimiento- había sentido la soledad, el miedo, la ira.

Aquel chico había sentido lo mismo que ellos y había sucumbido a su propia oscuridad... y al mismo tiempo, al conocer a su '_persona_', había vuelto a aceptar la luz.

Si él adquiría el control, ¿haría tal trato con el original? ¿Le cedería parte del control? ¿Le ofrecería convertirse en uno?

Yami no estaba seguro.

Lo único que sabía era que, a pesar del poder que le otorgaban aquellas emociones que nadie debía sentir -pero que sentía, oh, la cruel realidad-, la soledad se clavaba como una astilla en su ser, sólido o no, y le atormentaba.

Era incómodo cómo le podía afectar una de las emociones de las que se alimentaba para crecer en su pequeño espacio, lejos de todo, pero al mismo tiempo al alcance de lo más básico, de lo fundamental: de los instintos primitivos -que ya había usado más de una vez en un ataque de ira-.

Pero igualmente lo sentía.

La soledad.

Porque la sufría.

Puede que hubiera un zorro estúpido en alguna parte de aquella alma con el que charlara entretenidamente durante un arrebato, una fuerte emoción negativa que su contraparte de la luz se forzaba en ocultar tras una sonrisa.

Pero estaba lejos.

Lejos de él.

La única criatura con la que podía conversar, que hacía que se disolviera levemente aquel extraño nudo en su inexistente, translúcida, o quizá sólida garganta -dependía del día, realmente-, estaba lejos de él, encerrado en lo más brillante de la luz, atrapado, _sellado_.

Y estaba lejos, sí.

Y el nudo volvía.

Porque él estaba solo en la oscuridad.

La oscuridad de un corazón que quizá era él mismo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a aquellos que han comentado y que comenten.**

Especiales gracias a** zanzamaru, Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki, HinataWeasley789, Tsukimine12, bluesz**. Sin vosotros no habría conti, ya sabéis =w=

**zanzamaru**: Mi malvada compañera del mal y del angst, tu felicidad me llena. No me imagino lo que harás cuando termine la segunda parte de Hambre (que ya casi está btw) x3 / **Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki:** Tu nick es largo owo Hacer llorar a la gente es mi orgullo. Y yo NUNCA abandono nada. Ya lo terminé, pero me estoy haciendo de rogar :D / **HinataWeasley789**: La coherencia me importa una mierda pinchada en un palo.¡Gracias por comentar! Coincido con lo del morbo. El morbo es la hostia (òwó)/) /** Tsukimine12**: Aprecio mi vida y tu bazooka del terror. Yo también tengo uno :D / **bluesz**: Ni a ti ni a mi xD Juro que fue un asdfaksjh del momento. Doy pena OTL

¿Queréis una galletit-otro capi? Review. Simple. Fácil. Click en el botón. Escribe un nick o entra con tu nombre de usuario o contraseña. Escribe algo. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea. 'LOL *shot*' se acepta. Y ¡ENVIAR! *desesperada*

**HikaruWinter.**

**PD: **Esto puede ser una enfermedad contagiosa. Repito. Esto puede ser una enfermedad contagiosa.


	3. Cascada

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Es obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Si Yami no supiera que no era posible, habría jurado que, por primera vez, era... sólido.

Pero de una manera extraña.

En lugar con aquel calor que sentía cuando su original se sentía irritado, dolido, confundido, aquello que recorría su cuerpo era más como una sacudida eléctrica.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

_No debería estar aquí._

La cueva era poco profunda, el suelo estaba mojado pero era extrañamente visible. Ante él, un torrente de agua que llevaba a la luz.

Luz brillante, resplandeciente, cegadora.

No sabía qué hacía allí ni quería saberlo.

Por primera vez tenía miedo.

¿Qué hacía allí?

La luz era tan hermosa, tan cálida.

¿Desaparecería si se acercaba, si atravesaba la cascada de agua, hacia la luz?

Tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

Miedo.

Extraño sentimiento para la encarnación de la oscuridad de un corazón.

Negó con la cabeza.

Él era inmortal -se lo había dicho Kyuubi-, al menos si su estúpida '_persona_' lograba mantener el tipo y sobrevivir -habían sido malos tiempos para ambos, el original sometido a estrés, la sombra siendo acorralada por el sorprendente aumento en el tamaño de la luz-.

Y el zorro parecía disgustado con el original.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué era lo que había pasado y, aunque saber que su contraparte había logrado volver a su estado normal después de que el zorro casi le arrebatara todo lo que tenía para devorarlo y hacerlo suyo -le había echo fruncir el ceño-, también le agradaba.

Quizá se estaba volviendo blando.

Quizá ese tal Gaara le había enseñado algo.

Quizá ese tal Bee le estaba influenciando al igual que la luz que parecía cegar sus alrededores, haciendo retroceder tanto a la oscuridad, que a veces las memorias del sufrimiento infantil eran su única vía de escape, de escape de un final que no podía llegar.

El odio se acumulaba. Lo sabía. El zorro se lo había dicho.

No sabía lo que le pasaba a su _'persona'_ de ojos azul cielo, pero mitigar el odio interior no era normal.

A estas alturas iba a desaparecer.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

De pié, mojado, en una cueva que parecía estar entre la luz y la oscuridad, guardándole, protegiéndole del sol que iluminaba el paisaje tras la cascada que fluía ante sus ojos.

Y entonces lo vio.

Una silueta, a través del agua.

Ropa ancha, cabello desordenado que resplandecía con la luz a sus espaldas, cuerpo, a su vez, delgado y compacto, aunque fuerte y veloz al mismo tiempo.

Sentado, tras la cascada, su '_persona_' le observaba sin observarle, esperando algo sin saber el qué, con calma, con paciencia.

Y Yami sonrió.

No iba a desaparecer.

No iba a _morir._

La oscuridad nunca desaparecía del todo.

Al fin había llegado la hora.

Al fin había llegado el momento.

Era hora de levantar el telón.

Y que la oscuridad al fin se hiciera una con la luz.

Sin más dudas, sin más miedos, dejó que su helada y terrorífica voz se hiciera eco entre las paredes, el estremecimiento del cuerpo frente a él, testigo de que sus palabras, por primera vez desde que tuvo uso de algún tipo de razón, eran escuchadas.

De que su voz era oída.

De que su resentimiento para con los aldeanos, para con Konoha, para con el mundo... para con el mismísimo Naruto, al fin había logrado una vía de escape.

Y una vez que todo estuviera dicho, una vez que el estúpido de su original _lo entendiera_, dejaría que su conciencia se fundiese con la suya, que se volvieran uno.

Y al fin, puede, podría disfrutar de una vida que no era suya ni nunca lo sería, pero de la que formaba parte.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Reviews:**

**bluesz:** Tee~hee~ gracias :3 Solo tengo un cap más planeado, pero si hay ganas de conti pue~de que la escriba *pestañea inocentemente* Gracias por comentar / **zanzamaru**: ¡Hola! :D Me alegro de que te guste x3 Y Kyuu, deja de malmenter, que ya lo terminé. Pero tengo que pasarlo al ordenador, retocarlo etc ;w; Tadaré un poco...Lo siento T^T Gracias por comentar *se va a deprimirse a una esquina* / **HinataWeasley789**: Sabes que te quiero ¿no? *se lanza a abrazar* Es coherente, y te adoro por comentar, muchas gracias ;w; /** Tsukimine12:** xD Los bazookas son las armas de destrucción masiva más geniales después de Tsunade con el síndrome de abstinencia :D *da galletita* No~ Si no me siento na~da presionada xD Gracias por comentar =3 / **Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki**: Me encanta haceros llorar :D Y tu nick es genial, súper original. No como el mío, que es cutre B'D Gracias por comentar, asdckhajdhl / **kAeDe-HiMe**: Escribir para desestresar a gente después de un examen es la razón de mi existencia, honorable reviewer 3 Gracias por comentar~

Uno más y paro.

Fue un ataque de inspiración raro causado por la ausencia de un internet decente mientras mi compañera de piso chupa pantalla viendo anime... y no me deja mirar ¬¬

Ejem, review o no conti, adorados lectores a los que estoy agradecida por leer. Sí. Pero casi no comentáis. ¡Mirad Shuujin, por dios! ¡Aunque sea de Vocaloid! ¡ES MI MEJOR TRABAJO! *se tira de los pelos*

**HikaruWinter**

**PD:** Acosadme por twitter. Mi informalidad muestra mi poca cordura. Mismo nick. Mismo sarcasmo. Mismo internet mierda. ¡Pero más requests! Mirad a **zanzamaru**, cómo se aprobecha. ¡Pillina! ;3 -como quien habla con una loca. Ignorad. Así conservaréis vuestra salud mental.


	4. Luz

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

No entendía lo que pasaba.

Pero estaba bien.

No entendía lo que sentía.

Pero estaba bien.

Llegó un momento en el que no entendía lo que pensaba.

Pero estaba bien.

Naruto lo había entendido.

Yami lo había entendido.

Había entendido que Yami no era un ente aparte de su persona. Yami era él. Y al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Era el fragmento que había decidido enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser, incapaz de soportar el dolor, las vejaciones, las burlas, las agresiones y, en consecuencia, había cargado con todo el peso de sus peores sentimientos, de sus peores recuerdos, de todo lo malo que le había pasado.

Yami era una parte de su alma que había ocultado y redescubierto.

Una parte que, para poder proteger a aquellos que quería, para poder protegerles, para poder _salvarle_, necesitaba.

Y le aceptó.

Y le abrazó.

Y Yami al fin encontró el calor que había estado buscando.

Ni tan frío como su propio contacto...

Ni tan ardiente como las llamas de un demonio enfurecido, molesto por su propio encarcelamiento...

Era el calor de otra criatura, de otra persona.

De '_su_' _persona_.

Los abrazos eran tan... cálidos, tan agradables.

Sintió como el alimento que había recolectado durante años, desde que existía, era drenado lentamente de su cuerpo dejando, en lugar del vacío que esperaba, algo parecido a paz, calma.

Yami había dejado de ser una sombra.

Ahora formaría parte de la luz.

Pero seguiría existiendo.

Siempre existiría.

Porque cuanto más brillante y cálida sea la luz, mayor será la sombra que emita, que cree.

Y Yami era aquella sombra.

Y Naruto _al fin_ lo había aceptado.

_Le había aceptado_.

Lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas así como la calmada y extrañamente suave voz de el algún día 'gamberro número uno de Konoha' le hablaba, palabras que resbalaban a sus oídos pero que, de alguna manera, dejaban huella en él, le llenaban de una paz que no creía posible que existiera, de una calma...

Yami se dio por vencido.

Le recordó a Naruto, a su original -era estúpido, no podía evitarlo- que él nunca desaparecería, que era parte de él, a lo que le sonrió.

Y, a su extraña manera, devolvió la sonrisa, dejando que el rubio se marchase, rugidos airados del zorro llenando sus oídos así como la neblinosa escampada se desvanecía, el sonido del agua de la cascada ralentizándose hasta desaparecer, sintiendo su mismo cuerpo perder solidez, consistencia, pero sin quejarse.

Asintió, mirando al cielo, que todavía mantenía el color azul que _la luz _había decidido darle.

Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer.

Desvanecerse.

Volverse uno con su yo de la luz.

Porque luz y oscuridad podían ser opuestos, podían repelerse de alguna manera... pero siempre se encontraban. Iban de la mano. Se necesitaban la una a la otra.

Yami necesitaba a Naruto como Naruto necesitaba a Yami.

El grito de ira de Kyuubi fue lo último que escuchó antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Ojos que no eran los suyos, triunfo que no le pertenecía hinchando un pecho que ahora parecía pertenecerle.

Veía, sentía, existía.

Había sido aceptado.

El odio no se había disipado, seguía ahí, igual que él.

Pero Naruto era consciente de ello, y les guardó un cómodo lugar en su mente, en su alma, donde podía verle, donde podía observarle, para recordar que estaba allí, lo que el mundo Shinobi era en realidad y lo que había prometido a su Maestro, tiempo atrás.

Y sonrió.

Yami y Naruto, juntos, sonrieron a Yamato y aquel extraño ninja del Rayo, ninguno consciente de su presencia tras los brillantes ojos azules del siempre animado rubio -si el ninja de la villa del Rayo sabía algo, lo callaba- y, al fin, continuaron su camino.

Era hora de enseñar al zorro a dar la patita.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN**

**Reviews:**

**zanzamaru:** Mi querida stalker de twitter, Hambre2 estará subido en cuanto vuelva del cine, ¡lo primeto por el sake sagrado de Tsunade la legendaria perdedora! Me alegra de que te guste esta... esto B'D Y Kyuubi, no te aprobeches de zanza o juro que te consigo unas cuantas fangirls para esas adorables orejitas tuyas MWAHAHAHAHA / **bluesz**: Ehehehehehehehee~ Cuando lo escribí me pareció buena idea, qué quieres que te diga xD /** kAeDe-HiMe**: Espero que te haya ido bien en el parcial =3 **Te dedico esta actualización** a tí, porque, la verdad, se supone que no iba a conectarme hoy x'D Digamos que estoy aquí de strangis w Gracias por comentar, como siempre ¡y por followearme en twitter! :'D / **Tsukimine12**: Todo lo bueno se acaba porque si fuera malvada lo dejaría en hiatus :3 ¡¿DE DONDE SACAS TANTAS ARMAS DE DESTRUCCIÓN MASIVA? D: Toma la galleta, que merecida la tienes (:".) / **Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki**: Ya puedo mirar tu nick sin mirar :'D Gracias pro comentar :)

Me pareció cutre, pero llevo sin azúcar dos días. Lo necesito. En serio. Mejor adicta al azúcar que al café.

Cuando Naruto aceptó a Yami-Naruto en el manga solté un gran 'AWWWWW' de fangirl loca -me gané miradas extrañadas de mi madre y de mi abuela. Reí. Como una loca. No diré más. O sí. Pero luego- aunque antes pensé involuntariamente 'Hollow Ichigo all over again, duh =w=U' ← lee en inglés. Y cuando Anata Yume me planteó esto en un comentario en _Inochi_ (La vida de un sacrificio, es una abreviatura que uso._ La vida de un sacrificio = Jinchuuriki no Inochi._ O algo así, meh =w=)

Espero que os haya gustado... y que no os esté aburriendo con esto. No. Wait. Lo estoy haciendo. Oh, en fin.

Gracias por leer. Comentarios apreciados (?)

**HikaruWinter.**

No, ahora en serio. Tsunade no ha bebido en más de veinte capítulos y no tengo miedo en usarla. Sobria. ¡COMENTAD! ¿Porfa? ;w;


End file.
